Jade
by circlegirl
Summary: A troubled girl comes to Middleton and into Kim's life. Shego and Drakken discover secrets about their pasts that could alter their relationship. My first Kim Possible fanfic!


**Jade**

**Author's Note:** Hi! This is my first Kim Possible fanfic. It may have some strong language. All characters except Jade belong to Disney. Also, I don't know exactly how old Shego is, but in this story, she's in her early thirties. Please review!

* * *

Kim Possible coughed and blinked her watery green eyes as she hurried down the sidewalk to the bus stop. She wondered if her watery eyes had anything to do with the gray haze in the sky. "I wonder how long that haze has been here?" she said, turning back to face her best friend Ron Stoppable, who was lagging behind as usual.

Ron wiped his nose on his sleeve, looked up at the haze, and shrugged. He noticed Kim's disgusted glare at his sleeve and replied, "What? I lost my tissue, and gravity was doing its thing, so I had to do something!" Rufus, Ron's naked mole rat, popped out of a pocket in his cargo pants, saw the snot stain on his sleeve, and offered a tissue while making a little groaning sound. "Aw, thanks, man," Ron said and crumpled the tissue in his hand. "I heard that there was this huge explosion in Upperton like a week ago. Maybe that's where it came from."

"A huge explosion? Man, what else did I miss while we were sick?" Kim wondered aloud. Both she and Ron had been out sick for a week with a nasty flu, which they were finally getting over. She figured that they caught it from one of Drakken's henchman that they were fighting last week. She hoped the antihistamines they took would kick in soon. She spotted a line of kids beside the bus stop sign and called back, "Come on, we're gonna miss the bus!" Her brisk walk turned into a jog for a few seconds until she heard Ron yelp. "Ron?" She turned back to see Ron frantically rummaging through his pockets.

"My wallet's gone! I've checked everywhere, there's a hole in one pocket, and it's still gone!" Ron yelped. Rufus cleaned out his pocket to no avail and whimpered.

With a little sigh, Kim walked back and gently grasped Ron's shoulder. "Now Ron, don't panic. We haven't gone that far. When did you have it last?"

Ron pointed down the other side of the street. "I stuffed it in my pocket with the hole when I left home. It must've fallen out somewhere around here. Man, just when I finally scraped together enough change to get the Ultra Supremo Mucho Grande Nachimurrito, this just has to happen! Ugh! Can't I break Murphy's Law just this once?" he whined.

Kim quickly rolled her eyes and said, "So not the drama, Ron. We only went half a block. We'll find it, don't worry." She looked down the street for the bus, which wasn't there yet, thank goodness. She grabbed his wrist and said, "Okay, you look right, I'll look left." Rufus popped up to help look. They started walking slowly back to Ron's house.

Ron calmed down a little and said, "Okay, we're looking for a plain brown fake leather wallet with a hot sauce stain in the right corner and a picture of a Naco in the center, and on the back I wrote some numbers. I don't know what they're for, but they must be for something. Oh, and Rufus accidentally took a bite out of it a while ago, so there's a little bite mark on the left side –"

"Okay, I know what a wallet looks like, Ron. Thanks for the info, though," Kim said, searching the sidewalk and grass she was about to pass. Suddenly she saw something small and green soar over her, and a half-second later, she spotted the wallet a few yards away. "There it is!" she said and pointed to it. No sooner had she pointed then a small green winged lizard swooped down, scooped the wallet up into its claws, and sped toward a black and dark teal motorcycle that was zooming toward them.

Shocked speechless for a moment, they watched the flying lizard drop the wallet into the gloved hand of a smirking girl with light greenish blue skin. Her black helmet and green visor obscured her eyes, but there was something familiar about her nose and chin. The winged lizard perched on her shoulder and stuck out its long forked tongue at them. The shock wore off, and Kim and Ron started running. "Hey, that's not yours!" Kim shouted and sprinted toward her.

"Finders keepers, Rusty!" the girl called out and zoomed off, leaving Kim in a cloud of smoke. She coughed and gagged until the smoke dissipated and Ron caught up to her. "Did she just call me 'Rusty'?" Kim asked him in a peeved tone.

"Yeah, but she and that freaky flying lizard thing also TOOK MY WALLET!" Ron cried. He watched helplessly as the girl on the motorcycle shrank into the distance. "AND WE FOUND IT FIRST!" he yelled at her.

"Then let's do something about that," Kim replied with a determined look on her face. "Come on, let's not miss the bus." They ran to the bus stop, where the bus was coming to a halt. She knew that even if she and Ron couldn't catch up to the biker girl, they could still keep an eye on her. She whipped out the Kimmunicator and turned it on to see Wade drinking a smoothie. "Hey Wade," she said.

"Hey Kim. What's up?" Wade asked. "A girl on a black and dark green or blue motorcycle just took Ron's wallet," Kim replied.

Before Wade could respond, Ron added, "Actually, this freaky flying lizard thing just took my wallet, and gave it to the girl, who actually had a pretty sweet ride." He looked down the street with an odd little smile.

A shocked Wade put down his smoothie and said, "Wait. A flying lizard? Like a pterodactyl?" He pushed a key on his keyboard, and a picture of a pterodactyl appeared on the screen.

Kim shook her head and said, "No, it looked like just a lizard with wings. I couldn't tell what kind of lizard it was. Anyway, could you please scan the neighborhood for her and track her?" She stepped into the bus and sat by the window, and Ron sat next to her.

"Can do, Kim," Wade replied and rapidly typed on his keyboard. "Got her!" he said after a few seconds. "Where is she?" Kim asked. "She just turned left onto Franklin Street. That's a dead end," Wade answered with a little chuckle. "Want a visual?"

"Sure," Kim said. "Apparently she doesn't know this place very well." Wade nodded and pushed a few more keys. A bird's eye view of the girl on her motorcycle appeared on the screen. She kept a constant speed, seemingly oblivious to the brick wall several yards away. Before Kim could comment, the girl popped a wheelie and two mini booster rockets appeared on the sides of her motorcycle. With a roar from the rockets, she shot clear over the wall and landed on the road on the other side of the wall. "Whoa, that was unexpected," a surprised Kim remarked. "See if you can zoom in on her license plate." She wondered what other tricks this bike had.

"See? I told you she had a sweet ride!" Ron exclaimed, wide-eyed with awe. Kim shushed him and concentrated on the screen as Wade tried to focus the satellite camera. Before he could get the right focus, the girl glared straight into the camera and gave them a VERY rude gesture. Kim stared at the screen in total shock. "Did…did she just…" she stuttered before a high-pitched, piercing, glass-shattering screeching sound was heard. Everybody moaned and covered their ears, then ducked behind the seats when the windows broke. Kim dropped the Kimmunicator to cover her ears in vain, and she noticed Wade cringing with pain. "WADE! WHERE IS THAT COMING FROM?" she yelled. She was glad that Wade had put special shatterproof glass on the Kimmunicator.

Wade opened his eyes to point at a speaker on the wall. "FROM MY SPEAKERS! I CAN'T SHUT IT OFF! SOMEHOW SHE SHUT DOWN MY WHOLE SYSTEM EXCEPT FOR MY AUDIO, AND I CAN'T START IT UP AGAIN!" he shouted. He punched several keys to demonstrate, but that just seemed to make the excruciating sound louder.

"WELL, PLEASE TRY!" Kim yelled back. Ron groaned and tried to jam his whole hands into his ears. Rufus hit his head hard repeatedly against Ron's seat belt. The bus was swerving violently because the driver was in just as much pain from the deafening sound as the students, and it managed to crash into a fire hydrant. Kim finally found the power button on the Kimmunicator, and silence filled the air, followed by a long, collective sigh of relief.

"What the hell was that? Kim? Did you do that?" Bonnie Rockwaller asked, glaring at the Kimmunicator in her hand. "If I get hearing loss, I'm suing you!" Bonnie cupped her ears to check her hearing. "Bring it on, tramp," Kim stage-whispered, glaring at Bonnie. Bonnie returned the glare and snapped, "I heard that!" Kim gave her a smug smile and replied, "Then you don't have hearing loss, do you, Bonnie?" Bonnie let out an exasperated groan and plopped down in her seat. The driver got out of the bus to inspect the damage, and Kim went around to see if everyone was okay. Except for a few cuts, everyone was fine. Kim looked at all of the shattered windows and sat next to Ron.

"You think that biker chick really caused all this?" he asked, comforting Rufus in his hands. "Because that sound came right after she flipped the bird at us. Geez, I wonder what her problem is? I mean, I'm gonna have ringing in my ears for weeks!" he said. Rufus sadly agreed.

"Wade seemed to think she caused it, as well as his system shutdown, right as he was focusing on her license plate. One thing's for sure; that blue-ish green biker chick and her flying lizard are going to hear from me!" Kim vowed with a determined scowl on her face.

Ron sighed and said, "Yeah, if we ever see them again. Do you think I'll ever get my wallet back?" He watched the driver get back in and start up the bus.

Kim smiled kindly at Ron. "Don't worry, you will. I'll make sure you do. In the meantime, I guess I'll have to share my lunch money with you." The bus rumbled on down the street.

"If you insist," Ron replied with a sly smile. "Although I think the biker chick was more of a light greenish-blue like Shego, not the other way around. Oooh, do you think the biker chick was Shego?" he asked incredulously.

Kim shook her head and replied, "No, she was smaller than Shego, more like my size. And Shego has just light green skin. Drakken's the one with light blue skin. Although that girl certainly has Shego's attitude. God, I hope I don't have to fight both of them at once one day. That would be quite a workout." Ron nodded and stared longingly at the Bueno Nacho as they passed by it. Kim stared at her Kimmunicator and wondered how long it would take Wade to get his system up and running again. She figured he'd also have a few choice words for the light-turquoise-skinned biker chick. She wondered if the biker chick was related to Shego or Drakken somehow. She hadn't seen too many other people with odd skin colors like theirs. She stared out the window as the bus rumbled to the front of Middleton High School. In the parking lot Kim noticed a familiar black and dark teal motorcycle…

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, there's the first chapter. I haven't been writing for a while, so I hope this wasn't too bad. Please review! 


End file.
